chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaor
Chaor is a Conqueror Warrior creature and the ruler of the UnderWorlders. Character Origins This version of Chaor is based on the a simmilar creature with the same name in the original Chaotic. Chaor's name is surmised to be worked off the word Chaos, in fact, the entire word is literally just one letter off in the alphabet. He is just one of many demonic creatures in pop culture, such as Diablo of the Diablo series games - whom he is very simmilar to in appearance. Appearance Chaor is a large, red gargoyle with large horns and other spikes surronding his body. His appearance is more menacing than most UnderWorlders, which is saying something. Chaor wears large, spiked gauntlets, steel boots with wool around the ankles, and a woolly loincloth, items reminescent to the Vikings of Medieval Scandanavia. His tail is similar to that of a dinosaur's, his overall appearance resembling that of a dinosaur-like monsters. Background Information Chaor is the strong and powerful leader of the UnderWorld tribe. He is brutal and relentless, refusing to allow any Chaotic player to scan him. He is very aggressive and will not tolerate any who disagree with him, whether they be from trespassers or those in his own tribe. Chaor is also one of the most powerful in all of Perim. Personality and Behaviour Chaor's first priority of the UnderWorld is to find the Cothica and conquer Perim at all costs. He focuses mainly on upgrading his army, and not much else. This is why Khybon constantly has to come up with ways to keep Iron Pillar stable — this is the reason why battlegear doesn't work there. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Chaor is loyal to the UnderWorld, but is always in it for himself first and foremost. Takinom is one of his main supporters. Enemies Chaor has declared war on all the other tribes, specifically the OverWorlders and their leader Maxxor. He wishes to spread his reign across to the OverWorld of Perim and take over Kiru City - an promeniently OverWorld city. He is also rivalled by fellow UnderWorlder, Lord Van Bloot and his followers such as Skithia; rebels who want Van Bloot to take rulership of the tribe. (TV: Lord of Treachery) Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances Unexpected : Kaz and Tom are sneaking around following H'earing, who's promised them both an incredible new Battlegear scan, when Chaor, who is chasing after Blazier and his signature Mowercycle, bursts through a wall while driving a Viledriver. This is their first glimpse of Chaor in Perim. Over Under Rent Asunder : Kaz for the only known time does not use Chaor in his match against HercuLeon, who seeks to defeat all UnderWorld users. Crash Course : Kaz uses Chaor in his match with Klay, a match fought using Battle Gear extensively. Lord of Treachery : Kaz meets the real Chaor, as Chaor wishes to quash the treachery of his subordinate, Lord Van Bloot. He has Kaz infiltrate Gothos Tower in a Chaotic Match to find out what Lord Van Bloot is up to. Kaz uses Chaor in a match against a Van Bloot user as well. Kaz wins the battle, but in order to help Chaor, he forfeits the match. Although Kaz tries to aid Chaor with a set of Mugic, Van-Bloot knew which Mugic were going to be used, thanks to the Player Kaz battled, and takes the upper-hand. For unknown reasons, Chaor saves Chazz while getting hurt in the process. However, Chaor turned out to have a trick of his own (when Takinom gave Kaz the Mugic, she put in one that he didn't ask for and Van-Bloot didn't expect) allowing him to win. After the battle, Chaor exclaims that Kaz owes him his life. The Birth of Borth-Majar : Kaz uses Chaor in his match against a Danian-user, Sanje97, but ends up having to rely on his newly scanned Borth-Majar after Chaor is defeated. Maze of Menace : Chaor is trying to find Maxxor after hearing he is losing his power. He intially meets up with Van Bloot and defeats him again, but decides to go after Maxxor's power and then finish off Van Bloot. He takes the Kul-Stone that has Maxxor's lost abilities (Tom tried stalling, but gave Chaor a dud in its place as a last resort), but Tom managed to get the Kul-Stone to Maxxor. He then broke and regained his abilities. Maxxor then fought and defeated Chaor, but escaped by blasting a rock that Maxxor had to save Tom from, then fled thanks to a Smoke Surge Attack. Fire Fighters : In the beginning of the episode the real Chaor uses an Incinerase attack to put out a fire in Underworld City. Later on Kaz uses him in his battle with HotShot. He uses an Incinerase attack, promptly loses Chaor's fire powers, and his attack missed. Chaor is defeated by HotShot's Prantix and Kaz shortly afterward loses the match. Big Time : Kaz has a match against a Danian Player named Stinger. Chaor is able to sucessfully defeat Mallash, but loses shortly afterward to a flying Mandiblor called Vollash. Fighting Friendly : In Kaz's battle with Tom he (of course) uses Chaor. Due to Tom's cheating, he knew about the trap in the Crystal Range Kaz tried to lure him into. Chaor is shortly afterward defeated by Tangath Toborn. Cards and Scans KidChaor Kaz has a scan of Chaor, his favourite creature; whome he often uses in battles as his "go-to guy". Quotes Gallery Image:Example.png|Caption Notes Related Articles *Kaz Kalinkas *Takinom *UnderWorlders External Links *Portal to Perim (> UnderWorld > Chaor) 031 Category:UnderWorlders Category:UnderWorld Conqueror Warrior Category:Creatures from UnderWorld City Category:Creatures with 3 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures with Fire attack type Category:Creatures who may not enter mixed armies Category:Cards with Unique Category:Art by Mopen Gigjirouii Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Voice Artist Unknown Category:Characters debuting in Unexpected Category:Main characters Category:Cards in KidChaor's Battle Team Category:Tribal leaders Category:Big Four Category:Big Seven